User blog:Redrice/GH Actor's On Things Other Then Soaps
The actress who plays Carly Laura Wright was on a episode of the Vh1 show Hit the floor. The actress Tamara Braun who played Carly was on an episode of 7th Heaven. Steven Burton who played Jason was on an episode of Who's the Boss were he hit on Alyssa Milano character who was also named Sam, if one goes to unmentionable site some comments say he liked Sam even before he met Sam and he has a mullet it is pretty funny.He was also on the movie the Last Castle and he was on the miniseries Taken. Kirsten Storms who plays Maxie was on the Zenon movies, Johnny Tsunami, and episode of 7th Heaven, an episode of That's so Raven and voice Bonnie on Kim Possible. Bradford Anderson who played Spinelli was on an episode of Castle and on an episode of NCIS: LA. Genie Francis who plays Laura was on an episode of Cybill, the movie Camp Nowhere, and played on Hallmark channel the Note movie. Maurice Benard who plays Sonny was on a tv movie about I Love Lucy as Desk Arnaz. Kelly Monaco who plays Sam was on Dancing with the stars, had a small part on a hallmark channel move called edge of the garden, and played herself on an episode of Baby dad. Jen Lily who played Maxie was on a tv movie about Esther and played the title character. Ironically the villain in the movie was played by the actor who played Victor Cassadine. Brianna Brown who played Lisa Niles played on an episode of Castle and was on the first season a devious maids. Rebecca Herbst played on a tv movie about Hugh Hefner, was on a tampon commercial in the 90's she definitely go some sorta plastic surgery, Space Cases, Brotherly Love, an episode of sister sister and she was on a skit of Madtv were Bill Clinton gets a 20 years contract roll as nurse #2 on General Hospital and she freaked out by him it hilarious. Tyler Christopher was on an episode of Charmed,he played a guy sitting in a movie theater on an episode of King of Queens. and he was a main character on the lying game. Vanessa Marcil who played Brenda was on Beverly hills 90210 as Donna' s half sister, The show Las Vegas, A Hallmark channel moving called the Nanny Expess, and some Lifetime movie called One hot Summer. Sebastian Roche who played Jerry Jacks was on the tv show Odyssey 5, the tv show Fringe, the tv show Supernatural, he guess star on the shows 24, Charmed, Grim, Burn Notice, and he played a vampire on the Vampire Diaries and the Originals, and he is suppose to appear in the Amazon video streaming series The Man in the High Castle. He a very popular actor. Nancy Lee Grahn who plays Alexis played the principal on the tv show 7th Heaven. Rebecca Budig who plays Hayden was on the show skating with the stars and was on an episode of Hope and Faith. Dominic Zamprogna who plays Dante was on an episode of Are you afraid of the Dark, an episode Smallville and he played one of lead roles on the tv show Edegmont. Lisa LoCicero who plays Olivia played on an episode of Star Trek the Voyager as Tom and B'elanna daughter Miral but you probably will never realise it her because her character is quarter Klingon, she played on Rasing Dad and was on an episode of It is Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Paul Satterfield who played the original Paul Hornsby was on 7th Heaven as a teacher who tried to have a physical relationship with Mary and before that episode was really mean to Matt. Richard Burgi who plays Paul was on Desperate housewives. William DeVry who plays Julian was on a Hallmark channel movie called Three kids three weeks. Hayley Erin who plays Kiki a couple of episodes of Austin and Ally. Anthony Montgomery who plays Andre was on The tv show Popluar, and Star trek the Enterprise. Billy Miller who plays Jason had a small part in American Sniper. Dylan Cash who played Michael as a kid was on an episode of Sabrina the teenage witch, Terminator: Sarah Connor chronicles, and he was on an Allstate insurance commercial as a crazy teenage driver. Drew Garrett who played Michael was on an episode of Criminal Minds and he was on a chex mix commercial. Chad Duell who plays Michael was on an episode of Wizards of Waverly Place. Michelle Stafford who plays Nina played on lifetime movie Like mother, Like daughter, an episode of Judging Amy and created the Stafford Project which is about her life. Jane Elliot who plays Tracy was on the movie Baby Boom. Tessa Allen who played Lulu as a kid was on the movie Enough with Jennifer Lopez. Category:Blog posts